Kerz-Tak family
"We are a family sustained completely by both sides of the Force. We have been both Jedi and Sith. That is how we possess both sides and are able to manipulate either one. One thing is that we aren't the strongest beings in the galaxy, nor the most powerful, but one of the few. The strongest one is the Chosen One. It is only he who can defeat us. Nevertheless, we are Jedi and use both sides to our control, not it controlling us. -Kol Kerz-Tak (I), Grand Jedi Master The Kerz-Tak family was a powerful Force-sensitive Dathomirian Zabrak bloodline, which began in the year as early as 3,801 BBY. The clan contributed members to both the Old[1] and New Jedi Orders,[2] as well as the ranks of Sith Lords. However in the year of 9 BBY, the Zabrak lineage ended and led to the creation of a new species, the Zabrak/Togruta Hybrid. For several generations, the Kerz-Tak's would first serve the Sith Order, Sith Empire and the Dark Council until 1,251 BBY, where they turned to the way of the light after being betrayed by Darth Ruin and then serve the Galactic Republic, including the Old Republic, till it's fall in 19 BBY. The first Jedi member of the family appeared in 1,250 BBY whose name was Maul Kerz-Tak. The family served as Dark Acolytes, Sith Lords, Jedi Masters and Knights for hundreds of years embracing both sides of the Force, which through inhertition as centuries passed by would be come stronger. Since they were first affiliated to the dark side, every member of the family possessed powers in the dark side through birth. Also the Kerz-Tak family had a strong affiliation and friend partnership with Lord Deborrah, which began in 3,655 BBY and the Hig family, who had a similar history to them. The affiliation between the two started in 952 BBY, until 21 BBY, till the deaths of it's last two remaining members which were Ghi Kerz-Tak and Juli Hig. Ghi and Juli were the only two members of each family to get married within each other, thus ending the freindship, and uniting the two Force-sensitive families. Previously, the Kerz-Tak family mated with other Zabrak Jedi, but never with the Higs, which would occur in 43 BBY, between Ghi and Juli. The untiing of the two in marriage enhanced the Force abilities, leading to the birth of the three most powerful members of the family, which were siblings. In the year of 800 BBY, the Kerz-Tak's of this age which were Def and Nancy were given a vision of a prophecy within their family, different than to that of the Chosen One. The prophecy made with in the family was that the last surviving mebers of the Kerz-Tak's would possess the strongest power of all, which would be siblings consisting of two brothers and one sister. The middle one would possess the strongest power of all, thus inheriting the powers of every past member, surpassing even it's own parents. The youngest would wield the second half of thge ancient members, and the oldest would wield a third of the whole family's power. The three prophesied would be Kol Kerz-Tak (I), Clay Kerz-Tak, and Katrina Kerz-Tak. The prophecy would be fulfilled until their births in 41 BBY(Clay), 36 BBY(Kol) and 32 BBY(Katrina), but they also believe in the prophecy of the Chosen One, and knew that the prophesied Kol could be only beaten by the Chosen One, which was true and seen in 21 BBY, when Kol joined the Jedi Order. When the final two members of the Kerz-Tak family were killed, from within their same blood, who was Clay Kerz-Tak who sadly fell to the dark side as a child, when he was taken by a Sith Master. Katrina Kerz-Tak, unknown to the two brothers was captured by a Sith Lord as a child which would leave Kol as a single child for fifteen years. It wasn't until 21 BBY, when Kol discovered he had a brother. Even though they officially began a permanent Jedi bloodline, they remained friends with Lord Deborrah. Sith beginnings(3,801-3,775 BBY) The beginning (3,801-3,700 BBY) As early of 3,801, the first member of the Kerz-Tak family, who was named Kerz-Tak, was captured by an Unidentified Sith Lord when he was just four years old. At that time, he was trained in the ways of the dark side, where he quickly mastered the ability of the Force and lightsaber combat, reaching the rank of Dark Acolyte very early, and then Sith Lord. After reaching the mantle of Sith Lord, Kerz-Tak killed his master, and took on actions of his own and planned numerous attacks on several Jedi stationed around the galaxy. After various successful attacks, he became affiliated with Darth Malgus and the family of Deborrah, who would later become Lord Deborrah in the ranks of the Sith at the age of 25. In this moment after the defeat of the former Sith Empire, along side other Sith members, they began to plot an attack that would soon the damage the Republic and lead the creation to a new Sith Empire, which wouldn't occur until 3,653, yet Kerz-Tak wasn't known or wasn't publicized due to his secrecy. Sacking of Coruscant "This is the start of a new rule. This is the time of the Sith, and the new Sith Empire -Kerz-Tak, Dark Lord of the Sith Kerz-Tak was mostly unknown to the galaxy, and wasn't considered as much of a threat until h is appearance at the Sacking of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY, where he pleasured in killing various Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters. At this time, he felt proud, now seeing that the vision he had seen was now true. This led to the biggest Sith victory ever. Kerz-Tak felt proud on this, seeing now the Jedi were almost completely destroyed and brought close to termination. He stated that his best kill was the female Rodian Jedi, whom he killed after a very short fight. Mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith Some time after the Coruscant invasion, Lord Deborrah gave Kerz the title of Dark Lord after he defended her from an impending Jedi attack. She was surrounded by a group of ten Jedi, and since she didn't use lightsabers, her Force lightning attacks were stopped by the Jedi blades, as were her other Force attacks. Surrounded, Kerz jumped in and rescued Deborrah, then killed the Jedi, who were deemed psycho, since they went crazy after the attack. Due to his rescue and deed in protecting her, Deborrah gave him the title of Dark Lord. Reign as Dark Lord and creation of the Deborrah Empire(3,652-2,000 BBY) After the destruction on Coruscant, Kerz-Tak met a young female Zabrak Sith Acolyte who would become his wife, after the two fell in love. This led to the continuation of his lineage, leading to various Kerz-Tak Sith Lords in the family, who would continue working alongside and aiding Lord Deborrah. One thing is that Kerz-Tak, the first Sith Lord of the family never lived until the official creation of the Deborrah Empire, due to his death at the hands of a Jedi Master, who was then killed by his wife, who was left to raise their newest member and son, Ju Kerz-Tak alone. As the centuries passed, various Kerz-Tak members spread their influence and that of Deborrah subjecting many Jedi to the Dark Side, and thus expanding the Deborrah Empire. For over 1,000 years, the Kerz-Tak's were one of the most feared Sith Lords of their time, keeping Republic forces at bay. With the help of their long time friend Deborrah, they were able to keep their own Empire strong for over a thousand years, keeping true to the ways of the Sith, until it's fall in 2,522 BBY, only to then join the New Sith Empire in 2,000 BBY. Joining the New Sith Empire(2,000-1,251 BBY) and Guards of the Empress (1,852 BBY) In 2,000 BBY, the newest Kerz-Tak Sith Lords by the name of Huiy Kerz-Tak and Jane, now prepared to take the side alongside their new master Darth Ruin. Nevertheless, they joined Guards of the Empress as well in 1,852 BBY, wher e they protected Deborrah, who was now crowned as the Immortal Queen Dark Lord of the Sith. The Kerz-Tak's promised that they would keep full and permanent affliation and servitude to her, which made her proud. This turned out to be true, in which during the Clone Wars, Kol and Clay remade their affiliation with Deborrah. Known as well for particularizing in the New Sith Wars, this would be the last time the Kerz-Tak's ever served the Dark Side until 35 BBY. After discovering that the Kerz-Tak's also served another Sith Lord, Ruin ordered them to be killed. Ordering his best acolytes, they confronted Maul Kerz-Tak, who was the youngest Sith Lord at the time, and in his lineage. After fending them of, Maul left the Empire, and went to Deborrah, where he told her that he had to go into exile, and was now a Jedi. Respecting his decision, Deborrah said that it was ok. Maul stated that no matter the side, he would still guard and protect her, which made her proud. At this moment Maul departed, and went on to continue the Jedi legacy in his family, leading to the creation of Jedi heritage in his family. He married an unidentified female Zabrak Jedi Knight. Through this breed, the various members of the Kerz-Tak family ended up possessing abilities in both sides of the Force. This would be known as the end of a Sith heritage, which had lasted for 1,833 years. The time had now come for the Jedi. The beginning of a Jedi Heritage(1,852 BBY) A light emerges and exlie After the betrayal of Darth Ruin, Maul came to realize that the Sith Master and apprentice always betray another, yet, he still respected and kept servitude to Lord Deborrah. At this time, Maul redeemed himself and turned to the Jedi way, after the help of a female Zabrak Jedi Knight. From that moment, the time of the Jedi began in the Kerz-Tak family, which led to creation of powerful Force-sensitive members in the family. Shortly after his redemption, Maul went into exile, leading to the longest exile in galactic history. The Kerz-Tak family remained in exile for 1,777 years. Meeting the Hig's(952 BBY) In 952 BBY, the newest members at the time by the names Kio and Padme would end up meeting another Force-sensitive Zabrak family, who were named the Higs. A prophecy revealed(800 BBY) Force Abilities and powers "We possess the abilities of both sides. We can use it and manipulate both to our own will and control. That is why are power is unmatched. We can even manipulate our enemies Force attacks. -Maul Kerz-Tak, former Sith Lord, now Jedi Knight The Kerz-Tak family were increasingly powerful in the Force. Possessing both side, the family manipulated their abilities in whichever ways they pleased. 'Eras' *Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire *Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era 'Affiliation' *Sith Order *Sith Empire *Dark Council *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order *Guards of the Empress *Nightbrothers of Dathomir *Alliance to Restore the Republic *New Jedi Order *New Republic *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances *Jedi Coalition 'Members' *Various others during the time of the Old Republic *Ghi Kerz-Tak *Juli Hig *Kol Kerz-Tak (I) *Clay Kerz-Tak *Ahsoka Tano *Kol Kerz-Tak II *Ahsoka Kerz-Tak II *Clay Kerz-Tak